The invention relates to a handle assembly with an integrated support hook, such as a coat-hook, for use with a motor vehicle.
Grab handles and coat-hooks are frequently provided in the interior of motor vehicles. Such handles and coat-hooks are, however, provided as separate components. Consequently, the cost to manufacture and install such components is significant.
The present invention is a handle assembly for use with a motor vehicle. The handle assembly includes a handle adapted to be connected to the vehicle, and a support hook pivotally connected to the handle. The support hook is pivotable between a stowed position and a use position for supporting articles in the vehicle.
The handle assembly may further comprise a spring connected between the handle and the support hook for urging the support hook toward the use position. In addition, the handle assembly may include a latch mechanism that is moveably associated with the handle, and engageable with a slot in the support hook to secure the support hook in the stowed position.
In a preferred embodiment, the handle assembly is provided with a mounting bracket that is adapted to be connected to the vehicle. Furthermore, the handle and the support hook are preferably each pivotally connected to the mounting bracket. Another spring may be connected between the handle and the mounting bracket for urging the handle upwardly toward a rest position.
Preferably, a dampening mechanism is connected between the support hook and the mounting bracket for dampening pivotal movement of the support hook. Advantageously, the dampening mechanism may also dampen pivotal movement of the handle when the support hook is in the stowed position.
While the dampening mechanism may comprise any suitable element or elements, the dampening mechanism preferably includes an inner cylinder connected to the mounting bracket, and an outer cylinder connected to the support hook that frictionally and rotatably engages the inner cylinder.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.